Mobile device traffic on cellular networks continues to increase, particularly for video and interactive applications. In general, different applications present different requirements; for example, while video traffic has high requirements concerning throughput, interactive applications require low delay from the network. Network throughput experienced by devices can fluctuate frequently due to several factors including rapidly changing radio channel conditions and varying cell load resulting from device mobility.